


I Can't Believe You've Done This

by Experimental_Muse



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Shenanigans (DCU), Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Roasted secret santa 2019, batgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse
Summary: It's Girls Night and Jason tagged along. Games are played and secrets uncovered.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Kudos: 152
Collections: Roasted Server Secret Santa 2019





	I Can't Believe You've Done This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivkae_Winters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivkae_Winters/gifts).



> A short Ficlet for the Roasted Server Secret Santa  
>   
> Prompts:  
> I don't think I can do this anymore.  
> Why do you have this picture of me?  
> I believed in you! I stood up for you! Defended you! And you lied!
> 
> "for speaking"  
> 'for ASL'

Jason dropped the controller as Luigi crossed the finish line in first, Daisy still 6 cars behind. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Beside him, Barbara snickered and shoved his arm, “At least lose with some dignity, we still have two races to go.”

“Come on, we all know you’re gonna kick his ass!” Stephanie chimed in from the bed where she was hanging upsidedown, “How about we just skip the eventuality and let me and Cass have our turn?” 

“Oh no we set up rules, 4 races a tournament, so that’s what we’re doing. Besides,” she smirked, “You aren’t going to rob me of the satisfaction of grinding Jason to dust.”

The intro for Bowser’s Castles started to play and Steph groaned. Cass didn’t seem too concerned, too busy raiding Barbra’s closet for cool accessories. She’d already found a sparkly scarf, a cowboy hat, and a crop top she suspected was Dick’s. 

Soon after the race began Jason watched helplessly as a blue shell destroyed the small lead he’d been able to gain, “I can’t believe I skipped out on Boys Night for this shit!” 

Steph shot him an unconvinced look, "You'd rather be playing monopoly with the Demonling and Mr. Teenage CEO?"

Jason paused. "Touch é " 

The race continued into its second lap and Cass paused her search, finding a shoebox underneath a fallen coat. Glancing over she saw Babs let out a cheer as she lapped Jason, no one paying attention to her. Well, she thought, bats were never the best with privacy anyway.

They didn't notice her muffled laughter until the race ended. When Steph went over to check on her she found Cassandra on the floor, covering her mouth, and shaking with barely contained laughter. She was surrounded by dozens of photographs. Before Stephanie could question it, Cass shoved a handful at her, eyes glittering with mischief. The first picture showed a very small Damian running around the Batcave with his father's cape and cowl on. The next had Dick in one of the most atrocious outfits she'd ever seen, dancing to an unknown song. Another depicted Tim laying face down on the training mats with no one else there. Picture after picture showed embarrassing moments after epic fails for every bat.

As she frantically shuffled through the pictures, Jason and Barbara made their way over. The first picture he picked up was one of him, tears streaking down his face, holding The Fault in Our Stars. Whipping around, he faced Babs and held up the photo, "Why do you have this picture of me!?"

She quirked her eyebrow, "I'm in charge of every security camera we use. Every time something even slightly weird happens, I have to sift through hours of footage. If you had my job, would you save the more...memorable things you came across?"

"For what? Blackmail?!"

"Entertainment."

Cass snorted, 'I think it's pretty entertaining'

"Of course you do!"

A shriek cut them off and Stephanie stormed over, shoving a picture at Barbara, "Where did you even get this?!?" 

It only took a quick examination before Babs responded, "Oh this is one the ones I traded Tim for!"

Jason looked incredulous, "Traded  _ who _ for?!?!"

She nodded, "He's a highly skilled photographer."

Cass continued to giggle uncontrollably while Stephanie gaped, "I believed in you! I stood up for you! Defended you! And you lied!"

"Defended me?"

"You know what I mean!"

From the floor, Cass shook her head and smiled as her friend, 'I think you're overreacting.' 

"I most certainly am not!"

"And I hardly lied. Now," Barbara smiled, "Do want to see the ones I have of Bruce?"

Steph and Jason looked at each other, weighing the pros and cons, before looking back at Babs, "Yes please."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Rivkae!!! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
